yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 165
"Take Aim, Manjome! The Road to Being a Pro Duelist!" is the one hundred and sixty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on December 12, 2007. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on September 13, 2016. Summary Chazz has applied to a numerous amount of corporations in his aim to acquire a sponsor for the Pro League career he plans for after graduation. Every single one has turned him down. Ojama Yellow asks why he doesn't just ask his brothers to sponsor him. Chazz replies that doing so would ruin the whole point - he wants to be a pro on his own, without the aide of his family's money. When he does so, he wants to use what he earns to pay his brothers back for what they had previously done for him. Chazz remarks that Alexis and even Syrus have their futures planned out, but Chazz cannot get his in order. Dr. Crowler hears all this, and knowing Chazz's potential, aims to get him the sponsor he needs. He contacts Aster Phoenix, telling him they need to speak in person. The next day, Jaden fishes off a dock as Aster's yacht pulls in and Chazz and Crowler go to meet him. Crowler begs Aster to take Chazz under his wing as an assistant, to help him learn the ropes of the Pro League. Chazz isn't keen on this idea, pointing out that Aster is actually younger than he is. Jaden suggest that he take the position instead, commenting that experiencing the world of the Pro League before Dueling there would be beneficial. This is enough to spur Chazz to accept the offer, and Aster allows it. Chazz is taken to meet Emeralda, an employee of the Senrigan Group and Aster's current assistant. She gives him a bag full of cell phones, and he finds out their purpose the next morning. At 7AM, the phones begin to ring, as owners of Dueling arenas and others call to obtain Aster's services. Chazz now has to manage Aster's schedule. He also finds out Aster literally has a closet full of copies of the white suit he usually wears, as well as closet filled with identical Duel Disks. Later, Aster meets with a TV producer named Mike, who suggests that they incorporate costumes and magic into Aster's next appearance at Duel Academy. Aster makes it clear he's not interested, while Mike suggests that getting laughs is more important than Dueling, annoying Aster greatly. Chazz's next assignment is organize the vast warehouse full of Duel Monsters cards in which he had been staying. In addition, Aster's career takes him all around the globe, with Chazz being required to follow him and preform mundane tasks such as carrying luggage. Aster carries one suitcase himself, saying there is a rare card inside that he would not trust Chazz to keep safe. Chazz questions how any of this is going to help him become a better Duelist, with Emeralda replying that Chazz needs to try to learn from Aster. One night, Chazz tracks Aster down, and witnesses him training by Dueling an assistant with a 9000-Life Point handicap. Due to all the handshake sessions with fans, and how often he trains, he's managed to cut his hands open. Aster insists on continuing, stating that someone with no special Dueling potential like himself has to train ten times harder in order to remain as good as he is. He threatens to fire the man if the Duel stops. Chazz takes to his job with more enthusiasm now, and manages Aster's schedule without incident, also deciding to cancel autograph and handshake sessions until Aster's hand heals. Aster allows Chazz to carry the suitcase he had previously not trusted him with, but suggests he can't carry it because of his hand injury. At Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry are fishing, and Syrus wonders how Chazz is doing. Hasseleberry states that Aster will be visiting the academy tomorrow, and that Jaden was nominated as his opponent. Chazz has finally finished organizing the warehouse full of cards, but finds Aster's suitcase is missing. Aster is enraged, and reveals that a large amount of development costs were put towards that single card. Aster must go to meet with the President of the Senrigan Group, while Chazz informs Mike that the appearance at Duel Academy must be canceled. Mike responds that it can't be - it's a live broadcast. He decides that Chazz will fill in for Aster. Mike has Chazz dress in an Ojama Yellow costume, and calls him "Ojamanjoume" (a portmanteau of "Ojama" and Chazz's last name in the Japanese version, Manjoume). Aster meets with the Senrigan Group's President, who informs him that an enormous penalty will be imposed on him due to the loss of the "Ultimate D Card" that was now missing. He also questions why Aster has Chazz as an assistant, revealing that the Senrigan Group is a major business rival of the Princeton family (Manjoume Group). The President states he's a gambler, and says he will forgive Aster should Chazz win against Jaden, but if he loses, Aster will be forced into retirement. The Duel begins, and though Jaden inflicts early damage, Chazz plays a combination of Ojama support cards and ultimately reduces Jaden to 1000 Life Points on his second turn. He Sets two cards, and mentally thinks that his Deck is responding to him perfectly - and he is reading Jaden's strategies, and is sure he can win. He realizes that sorting all of the cards in the warehouse forced him to think of the attributes of each card - which is thus helping him in this Duel. With "Chthonian Polymer" face-down, Chazz can activate it to take control of Jaden's Fusion Monster - and Jaden has no counter for it. However, Mike talks to Chazz via headset and insists that Chazz lose the Duel in order to get laughs - with Mike considers more entertaining television than Dueling. Chazz complies, and activates "Ojama Trio" instead of "Chthonian Polymer", losing to Jaden's "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Jaden realizes that Chazz threw the Duel, and is disappointed, saying that he never thought Chazz would lose just to get laughs. Due to this loss, Aster is forced to retire. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "Ojama Yellow" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/1000) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws an unknown Spell Card. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Spark Blaster" and equips the latter to "Sparkman". Now during each of Jaden's Main Phases, he can change the battle position of one monster on the field, but if this effect is used three times, "Spark Blaster" will be destroyed. Jaden then activates the effect of "Spark Blaster" to change "Ojama Yellow" to Attack Position. "Sparkman" then attacks and destroys "Ojama Yellow" (Chazz 4000 → 2400). Chazz then activates his face-down "Ojamarble" to return "Ojama Yellow" to his Deck, draw two cards and discard "Ojamagic". Since "Ojamagic" was sent from Chazz's hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Chazz add "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" together and Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (0/3000) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Ojamandala" to pay 1000 Life Points (Chazz 2400 → 1400) and Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000), "Ojama Green" (0/1000), and "Ojama Black" (0/1000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to destroy all cards on Jaden's side of the field. He then activates "Ojamuscle" to destroy "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" and increase the ATK of "Ojama King" by 3000 (1000 for each "Ojama" monster destroyed this way) ("Ojama King": 1000 → 3000/3000). "Ojama King" then attacks Jaden directly (Jaden 4000 → 1000). Chazz then sets two cards (including "Chthonian Polymer"). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then activates "Double Fusion" to pay 500 Life Points (Jaden 1000 → 500) and allow himself to Fusion Summon twice this turn. Jaden then uses the effect of "Double Fusion" to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Chazz is about to activate his face-down "Chthonian Polymer" in response to the summon of "Flame Wingman", but Mike convinces Chazz that he must lose the Duel in order to give more entertainment to the audience. Jaden uses the effect of "Double Fusion" to fuse "Flame Wingman" with "Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero in Jaden's Graveyard. There are four, so "Shining Flare Wingman" gains 1200 ATK ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 3700/2100). "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks "Ojama King". Chazz then activates his face-down "Ojama Trio" to Special Summon three "Ojama Tokens" (0/1000 each) to Jaden's side of the field in Defense Position. "Shining Flare Wingman" destroys "Ojama King" (Chazz 1400 → 700). Since "Shining Flare Wingman" destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, inflicting damage to Chazz equal to the ATK of "Ojama King" (Chazz 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.